EL SHINOBI DE LAS CARTAS
by Etermas
Summary: La historia trata de naruto y sakura card captor. donde naruto es de nuevo ignorado por su familia, pero todo es visto por el shinigami que le dara a naruto la oportunidad de tenes algo mejor en la vida; sakura es solo una niña de diez años de edad que descubre un libro de cartas magicas dejandas escapar por la ciudad y el mundo de naruto causando estragos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hoy les traigo algo diferente donde dos mundos diferentes se unen, el de naruto y sakura card captor. La historia se tratara de naruto que deja la aldea por culpa de su familia al dejarlo a su suerte por su hermana menor naruko, pero todo eso en visto por el mismísimo dios de la muerte shinigami, que le dará una nueva oportunidad a naruto de encontrar un nueva vida en otro mundo. Donde conocerá una chica de su edad, llamada sakura kinomto, que tiene poderes mágicos y que captura unas cartas extrañas juntos con sus dos amigos keroberos y tomoyo, para luego embarcase en una nueva aventura, de viaje por los dos mundos junto a sakura y keroberos en busca de las cartas clow perdidas del libro. donde encontraran aventuras por todas las regiones elementales y en la ciudad de sakura juntado las cartas restantes del libro.

Los Personajes de naruto y sakura card captor tienen derechos reservados de los propietarios

CAPITULO 1:UNA OPORTUNIDAD

Ya han pasado siete largos años de que el kyubi ataco la aldea de la konoha, y varias cosas han pasado como minato y kushina no han muerto durante el sellado del kyubi en sus dos hijos, ya que el shinagami les perdono la vida a ambos. Hoy es un dia especial en la aldea de konoha donde festejaban la derrota del kyubi por su más grande héroe conocido en todas las aldeas shinobis era minato namikaze. Mientras tanto en la sima del monte hokage se podía ver una figura mirando con tristeza toda la aldea ya que había escuchado algo que le rompió el corazón.

FLASHBACK

Tres horas antes, vemos un naruto caminando por las calles de la aldea, ya era costumbre que su familia lo ignorara, pero lo que escucho venir de sus propios padres que los encontró en un restaurante.

Kushina:minato, naruko ustedes dos son lo que más me importan en el mundo. (abrazando a los dos).

Minato:también tengo una sorpresa para ti naruko.

Naruko:què es padre, que es. dijo una emocionada naruko, sus padres sonrieron ante esto.

Minato:bueno que tal si regresamos a casa para tu fiesta naruko.

Naruko:siiiiiiiii.

FIN DE FLASHBECK

Mientras tanto en las sombras se podia ver unos ojos rojos sobresalir de la oscuridad.

"""""":mmmm, veo que esto es malo para la profesia. (dijo la vos sombria antes de desaparecer).

En la residencia namikaze todos los los lideres del los clanes estaban reunido junto con sus hijos y esposas. con los chicos y naruko.

Kiba:¿valla esta si es una fiesta éhh naruko?(dijo sonriendele coquetamente).

Naruko:ni lo pieses kiba o si no te dare la paliza de tu vida entendiste. (le dijo amenasando con sus puños).

Kiba:s si sisi entiendo naruko. (respondio rapido, sudando frio).

shikamaru:que problematico.(dijo con aburrimiento. mientras botesaba).

Ino:shikamaru eras aburrido lo sabias.(apuntandele con el dedo y un shikamaru mirando con aburrimiento, mientras hacia una mueca de desgano).

Chouji:felid cunpleanos anos naroko.(dijo un felis chouiji comiendo una bolsa de papas)

Ino:chouji no hables con la boca llena es un asco.

Hinata:f ff fe feliz cum cumpleaños na naruko.(dijo timida mente)

Naruko:gracias hinata, y tambien gracias a todos por venir a mi fiesta chicos.

Hina/ino:no hay de que naruko.(dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo).

mientras que kiba y chouji sonreian, con shikamaru haciendo otra mueca de aburriminto y shino con un hacentamiento con la cabeza.

Con las mujeres de los clanes hablando entre si.

Mikoto:valla estas feliz éhh kushina.(mirandola con una sonrisa forzada).

Kushina:como no estarlo y es la fiesta de mi querida hija naruko.(tambien con una sonrisa).

En la mente de mikoto(aun no se da cuenta de que falta naruto, mmmm kushina sino te das cuenta perderas un hijo; proble naruto debe de estar baganda por las calles en ves de estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños).(miranda la puerta de la salida de la casa namike).

Tsume:mikoto,(llamando la atención de mikoto y kushina)podrias venir un minuto por favor.

Mikoto:si ya voy.(dejando a una kushina extraña por el comportamiento de sus dos amigas).

Kushina(mente):mmm que esta pasasndo con ellas se comportan extrañas ultimamente).(mirandolas fijamente).

Tsume:yoshina, anami, (yo le puse haci a las madres de shikamaru y chouji) ¿pueden venir ustedes dos tambien?.(luegos de eso ambas se fueron a donde estaban tsume y mikoto).

mientras que kushina mirava esto con mucha rareza.

Ananmi:¿que pasa tsume?. (prenguto mirandala fija mente).

Tsume:es naruto. (dijo tsume en susurro para que no le escuche kushina).

Yoshina:veo que te diste cuenta tambien o no.(viendo que incistia con cabeza en forma de afirmación).

Anami:por lo que veo kushina y ni menos minato se dieron cuenta sierto.(viendo a sus dos amigas que incistian en lo correcto, luego de eso suelta un suspiro) mmmmmm no tiene caso pobre naruto.

Tsume:tienes razon anami. (viendala suspirar de nuevo) bueno es mejor ir con kushina o si no estara sospechando de algo.

Yoshina:si mejor vamos.(tambien suspirando)

Mikoto:yo eeh chicas mejor me voy a ver si encuenrtro a naruto_kun.

Tsume:es raro que haigas estada callada mikoto y como que naruto_kun, (dijo mirandala fija mente como se ponia nerviasa por como le dijo a naruto) n no mm me digas que te gusta naruto, mikoto.

Mikoto:y yy yo n nn noo nonono yo eeehh .(dijo nerviosa mente por que sus amigas la miraban fija mente y comensandoce a sonrojarse visiblemente confirmando que le gusta naruto).

Anami:no puede ser mikoto estas enamorada de un niño.(dijo sorprendida)

Yoshina:queeeee imposible que esto este pasando:(una alterada y sorprendida yoshina apuntado con un dedo acusador).

Tsume:valla, valla quien lo diria mikoto enamorada de un niño jajajajajaj.(dijo riéndose y haciendo que mikoto se pusiera colorada).

Mikoto:ya vasta esta bien si lo admito me gusta naruto_kum; por que visto en el algo mas que un simple niño, yo lo veo como un hombre por que el muy gentil, amable y también me a ayuda cuando tenia que hacer las compras o en la comida, por eso me enamore de el. (dijo mikoto dejando más sorprendidas aun sus tres amigas, para luego ir en busca de naruto).

Mientras con los hombres todos estaban reunidos en una mesa

Inoichi:valla minato por lo que veo has entrenado a naruko.

Minato:si haci es e entrenada a naruko para poder dominar el poder del kyubi, mi mayor orgullo inoichi.

Shikaku:mmmm quien lo diria.

Minato:que quieres decir shikaku.

Shikaku:no nada minato solo estaba pensando en vos alta.(mente):mmmmm minato no te das cuenta de que estas destruyendo tu propia familia).

Fugaku:minato. (dijo con una vos seria que atrajo la atención de todos en la fiesta)

Minato:si fugaku.

Fugaku:te reto a que mi hijo puede vencer a tu hija.

Minato:que quieres decir con en de que tu hijo puede vencer a naruko.

Fugaku:lo que quiero decir si mi hijo sasuke vence a tú hija ella se tendra que casar con mi hijo.

Minato:que acaso estas loco como que si tu hijo vence a naruko se tendrá que casar con tú hijo.

Fugaku:lo que quiero decir es que si mi hijo gana se casara con tu hija haci tendremos una nueva generación de ninjas poderosos en la aldea y si tu hija gana ella decidirá si quiere casarse con mi hijo si o no.

Minato:mmmmmm no estoy seguro de eso yo no puedo decidir eso solo naruko dira si quiere pelear con sasuke, naruko. (llamo su padre a naruko que había escuchado toda la conversación y como se veía en su cara no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hablaron el y fugaku)

Naruko:si padre. (dijo con una vos que asusto a todos en la sala.

Minato:y yy yo eeehh queria saber si quicieras pelear con sasuke.(diciendo un poco nervioso por la mirado de su hija)

Nruko:a ver déjame mm nooooo. (dijo gritando con fuerza asiendo que todos se tapen los oídos por la fuerza de su vos) no nunca, jamas en mi vida voy a pelear con sasuke para casarme, prefiero estar casada con un mono antes de que eso pase y una cosa más yo ya tengo alguien.(dijo naruko sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, que ella rechazaba una pelea para ver si se casaba con sasuke si o no. pero lo más que le sorprendió a todos incluso a sasuke que estuvo callado en toda la fiesta de que naruko estaba enamorada de alguien más).

Minato:bueno fugaku ya escuchaste a mi hija ella no esta interesada en casarse con sasuke.

Fugaku:esta bien.

Minato:bueno ahora eeh naruko me podrías decir quien es ese chico del que estas enamorado.

Naruko:y yyo no voy a decir nada.(luego de, decir eso sale corriendo hacia su cuarto).

luego de unas horas, ya anocheciendo naruko. Ya había vuelto a la fiesta evitando responder todas las preguntas que le hacían del chico misterioso, claro ella nunca lo diría ya que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano naruto.

Minato:bueno por favor si me prestan un poco de su atención les quiero decir algo importante.(dicho eso atrajo todas las miradas al frente).

Minato:bueno gracias por su atención, lo que quería decir es que naruko sera la nueva líder de los clanes namikaze y uzumaki y tambien ella sera la nueva hokage en el futuro ademas de ser la niña de la profesia que predico el jefe de los sopas, ademas de firmar su contrato.

todos en la sola se sorprendieron de lo que dijo minato de que naruko sera la erededa de los clanes namikazes y uzumakis y también sera la futura hokage. luego de eso todos espesaron a aplaudir cuando de pronto la puerta se abre revelando a naruto que miraba a todos con cara de sorpresa.

Minatoo:naruto que haces hay, y por que llegas de la aldea.

todos los invitados miraron con sorpresa ya que naruto también cumplía ese mismo día, mientras que en grupo de personas ya se lo esperaba.

Naruto:yo nada.(para luego seguir de largo hacia su habitación).

Minato:mmmm, luego hablaremos naruto.

Kushina:naruto que crees que haces, donde estuviste.(hablándole en vos alta, mientras que naruto hacia omiso a la vos de su madre).no me dejes con la palabra en la boca naruto.(gritándole).

Naruko:naruto donde estuviste.(diciendo en vos baja)

Mientras en el cuarto de naruto, vemos el empaca sus cosa ya que hace unas par de horas anteriores se había encontrado con mikoto y estuvieron hablando de varias cosas de la vida, luego de festejar una fiesta improvisada por mikoto donde los dos se divirtieron a lo grande junto, después eso mikoto le propuso a naruto vivir con ella en la mansión uchiha con ella, naruto estuvo divagando un poco eso para luego aceptar gustosa mente pero le dijo que seria por un tiempo ya que dijo que haría un viaje por el mundo ella solo lo miro por un rato sabiendo que el nunca se queda ria por lo menos por un tiempo junto a ella le bastaba para ser feliz.

Naruto:bueno eso es todo es hora de irme ya que seguro mikoto_chan me debe estar esperando con un cuarto.(suspirando cansadamente) por lo menos no le dije lo del shinigami.(se estremeció cuando dijo su nombre ya que no es común que el dios de la muerte se aparezca delante de ti, para darte una oportunidad de una nueva vida en otra dimensión donde puedo ser feliz). Aun recuerdo cuando el apareció jejejeje.(riendo nervioso mente).

FLASHBACK

Naruto estaba sentado aun en le monte hokage cundo de pronto sintió que lo observaban, para luego mirar pro todos lados.

Naruto:mmm que raro juraría que alguien me estaba observando, mmm debe de ser mi imaginación.

"""""":naruto uzumaki-namikaze.(vos sombria asustanda a naruto)

Naruto:q qui quien esta allí, muéstrate quien eres.

De repente una figura se empieza a formar delante de naruto asustan dolo mas de lo que estaba que estaba ya.

"""""":yo soy el shinigami, mejor conocido como el dios de la muerte.

Naruto:ee el d dio dios d de la muuu muerte.

SHINIGAMI:tranquilo naruto uzumaki-namikaze solo estoy aquí para proponerte un trato que te cambiara la vida.(haciendo que naruto se tranquilizara un poco)

Naruto:uuun trr trato qu, (suspirando para calmar su respiración) que clase de trato es, shinigami_sama.

SHINIGAMI:se trata es una nueva oportunidad para ti naruto uzumaki-namikaze, ya que eres el verdadero niño de la profesia de los sapos, donde tu tienes que salvar el mundo con la decisión de usted, para cambiar el futuro de este mundo sino otro mundo también se vera implicado en la destrucción por eso vengo a usted naruto ya que solo usted puede salvar a los dos mundos del peligro que se avecina.(asombrando a naruto).

Naruto:valla quien lo diría yo el niño de la profesia y no mi hermana, mmm bueno si ese es el caso acepto la oportunidad de salvar los mundos, pero como puedo ir al otro mundo.

SHINIGAMI:por eso no hay problema ya que yo te daré, el poder del espacio-tiempo para que puedas viajar por los dos mundos, y también poderes mágicos que te ayudaran en el otro mundo.

Naruto:bien entonces cuando comienzo con esto.

SHINIGAMI:en tres años te macharas, pero por ahora tienes que ponerte a entrenar tus poderes mágicos y también tus habilidades ninjas, asta luegos naruto uzumaki-namikaze, recuerda en tres años tendrás que estar listo.(desapareciendo de la vista de naruto).

Naruto:ok, bueno es mejor si empiezo mañana con el entrenamiento, por que ahora no se ni que hacer.(suspirando con derrota y dando se vuelta para su casa).

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Naruto:bueno mañana temprano comienzo mi entrenamiento.(mente):solo tres años para irme en busca de una nueva vida jejejeje).

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

NOTAS IMPORTANTES: Bueno hola a todos este es mi primer capitulo de naruto y sakura card captor, como varan la historia comienza con naruto ya que tenia que darles el prologo, luego del segundo capitulo comenzare con el de sakura card captor desde su comienzo como encuentra el libro de cartas y conocer a keroberos el guardián de las cartas clow, donde algunas cartas clow escapan hacia el mundo de naruto causando estragos en las regiones ninjas eso es todo lo que tengo que decir bueno espero que le gusta esta historia ya que tengo pensado como sera la historia de naruto y sakura donde ellos se conocen, forman una amistad para luego sentirse enamorados de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS HOY LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE EL SHINOBI DE LAS CARTAS

CAPITULO 2:TRES AÑOS, EL VIAJE A OTRO MUNDO

Ya han pasado tres largos años desde que el shinigami, profesito lo que sucedería con los mundos que peligraban, y ahora podemos ver un naruto ya crecido y entrenando dura mente ya que en poco tiempo se iría para cumplir con la profesia, las cosas han marchado bien para naruto pero para otros no también que digamos, como la ex-familia de naruto, como el día en que se mudo su familia ni se dio cuenta de eso ya habían pasado seis meses del primer años que naruto los dejo.

FLASHBACK

cinco meses y dos semanas antes

dos semanas después de que naruto se mudara, en la mansión namikaze podemos ver dos de las tres en la casa, y esas dos figuras eran naruko y kushina que entrenaban ya que muy pronto naruko comenzaría la academia ninja junto con los demás chicos de los clanes, y también naruto. ya que el le pidio a mikoto uchiha que si lo podía ayudar con los papeles para ingresar a la academia. tres meses después de comenzar la academia.

Hoy era un nueva día en el comienzo de clases en la academia todos estaban reunidos en los salones y un naruto durmiendo en los asientos traseros de la clase ya que el estaba demasiado cansado por el entrenamiento secreto que hacia, solo una persona sabia lo que hacia y era mikoto ya que un día después de la mudanza naruto le pidió si lo podía entrenar en los jutsus de fuego esto hizo que mikoto le pregunta a naruto del por que, luego de varios intento mikoto al fin pudo sacar lo que naruto tramaba, al principio se asusto ya que el dios de la muerte apareció delante de naruto pero luego de varias explicaciones de naruto mikoto se sorprendió de que naruto tendría que viajar por los mundos que peligraban de la destrucción haci naruto y mikoto entrenaban todos los días después de clases, muchos de sus compañeros y amigos de naruko se preguntaban por que naruto se dormía en clases, naruko viendo esto se empezó a preocupar por el ya que siempre ella se sentaba junto con el muchos de los chicos de su clase sentían envidia de eso ya que naruko era de las mas lindas de toda la academia junto con ino y suki uchiha, (prima de sasuke no la puse en el primer capitulo por que digamos que ella es rival de naruko por el amor de naruko, si se preguntan el por que ella esta enamorada de naruto, bueno eso lo explicare al final del capitulo bueno es mejor que siga con la historia) las tres mas bellas, naruko intento hablar con naruto solo para recibir un no como respuesta y luego de fracasar en eso naruko empezó a seguir a naruto para ver entrenar varias veces, esto impresiono mucho a naruko ya que ella sabia que sus padres no lo entrenaban solo a ella misma.

dos semanas después de que su familia se entero de que naruto no vivía con ellos nunca mas muchas cosa cambiaron en la familia, minato y kushina intentaron hablar con el del por que se fue de casa cosa que a naruto le causo mucha rabia al principio, pero luego de un tiempo le empezó a causar mucha gracia al ver que su ex-padres intentaban de todo con el para que vuelva con la familia, hasta intentaron comprometerlo con varias chicas de las clanes de konoha y aldeas ninjas, cosa que naruko y a suki no le causo mucha gracia ya que ellas dos les digieran a toda konoha que nunca permitirían que su naruto se casara con cualquiera que no sean ellas mismas, cosa que sorprendió a todos en la aldea de lo dicho, naruko al ver lo que dijo se tapo la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso todos ya sabían lo que sentía por su hermano sus padres aceptaron eso, ya que querían que su familia se uniera de nuevo, y con suki ella era otra cosa muy pocos sabían que suki le gustaba alguien, pero nunca pensaron que era naruto.

segundo año en la academia

las cosas han mejorado para naruto, ya que estaba su en entrenamiento shinobi completo, solo le faltaba dominar la magia, muchas cosas pasaron en la familia de naruto, domo naruko que siempre estaba persiguiendo a naruto siempre, para pedirle una cita, y con suki bueno las cosas que tenían eran común o mas o menos, pero nunca tuvieron tiempo para conocerse, ya que naruto siempre entrenaba y suki también, los padres de naruto, se preocuparon al principio de naruko ya que estaba, por así decirlo acosaba a su propio hermano, y naruto, bueno el estaba un poco confundido por la forma de actuar de naruko aun que ya sabia de que ella estaba enamorada de el.

hoy era otro dia en la academia, sus compañeros de clases se preguntaban si naruto y naruko estaban junto ya que siempre naruko venia del brazo de naruto como si fueran pareja.

Naruko:hermano hoy podríamos salir a ¿pasear como una cita?.(dijo con un sonrojada en la cara, y mirando a su hermano fija mente).

Naruto:(suspirando)mmm, déjame pensar un poco naruko si, después de clases te daré mi respuesta ok.(dijo sin interés).

Naruko:gracias(abrasándolo y tratando de besarle, mientras que naruko movía la cara a un lado).

Naruto:naruko ya deja de tratar de besarme, si(dijo mirándola fija mente, mientras ella hace un puchero se cruza de brazos) es que me hace sentir incomodo.

Naruko:beuno(mirando para otro lado).

al otro lado de la clase, con los hijos de los clanes

Kiba:valla quien lo diría que naruko estaba enamorada de naruto y encima de todo tambien esta suki, que envidia me das naruto.

Shikamaru:que problematico son las chicas.(dijo aburrido, para luego mirar a ino que tenia una mirada que daría miedo hasta el mismo shinigami).

Ino:¿que dijiste?, shikamaru.(dijo gritando y dejando a toda la clase sorda) huy perdón jejeje.(riendo avengonsada).

Hinata:b buu eno y yoo cr cre creo que sse vv ven lin lindos juuntos.(jugando con sus dedos).

Chouji:yo creo que tienes razón hinata(dijo comiendo sus papas).mientras que shino asienta con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

con suki

Suki(mente):mmm esa naruko me las pagaras por estar con mi nauto_kun.(mirando fija mente a naruko, con celos)

Sasuke(mente):...

cinco minutos mas tarde

Sasuke:...

luego de diez minutos

Sasuke:...

veinte minutos mas tarde y varias moscas volando al rededor de sasuke

Sasuke:... ( bueno que se le va hacer, ni yo tengo idea de que piensa sasuke sigamos con la historia).

horas mas tarde al final de la clases

Naruko:y ya decidiste, naruto_kun que haremos en muestra cita.

Naruto:naruko, yo no dije si iría contigo a esa cita y ademas no e decidido aun.

Naruko:bueno esta bien puedo esperar has que decidas(mirándolo con una sonrisa, esperando la respuesta).

Naruto:mmm lo siento, naruko pero tengo algo que hacer y no tengo tiempo para nuestra cita, que tal otro día si.(yéndose y dejando a naruko sola).

Naruko:ohh m m, esta bien.(dijo con decepción, para luego darse la vuelta e irse a su casa).

horas después, al otro lado de la aldea en los campos de entrenamiento naruto seguía entrenando con magia

Naruto: aaah,(respirando con dificultad). Esto es mas dificil de lo que pense, bueno es mejor que solo queda un año antes de irme.

ultimo año, el viaje comienza

FIN DE FLASHBACK

en la academia todos estaban reunidos para otro dia de clases con sus senseis, mientras que naruto estaba ancioso, ya que hoy mismo comienza su travecia en salvar a los mundos, en el ultimo año pasaron pocas cosas, como la confecion de saki, el trato de sus padres de matrimonio con naruko, la fiesta de despedida de mikoto, muy pocas coas han pasado.

Naruot:(mente) por fin hoy es el dia en que me balla jejejejeje.

con naruko

Naruko:(mente)que abran dicho mis padres a naruto ese dia, aun no me dicen nada mmm.

con saki

Saki:(mente)bueno por lo menos, confese mis sentimientos, pero lo malo es que el me rechazo pero fue muy amable en la forma que me lo dijo, pero tambien me sorprendio cuando me dijo que me amaba como su propia hermana.

al final de las clases todos se fueron a sus casas menos naruto, ya que tenia que despedirce de mikoto, ya en la recidencia uchiha, naruto estaba tacando la puerta, y siendo resibido por saki

Saki:a naruto que haces aqui.(pregunto un poco sorprendia)

Naruto:bueno yo solo vengo a despedirme de mikoto.

Saki:de mi madre, y como es que te vienes a despedir.

Naruoto:si, hace vengo y bueno lo de la despedida, es mmm como decirlo, mmm, bueno es mejor que ballamos con mikoto y hay te lo explico, si.

Saki:bueno, esta bien.(dejando pasar a naruto y luego para dirigirce a hacia la cocina donde mikto estaba cocinando la cena).

Naruto:hola mikoto_chan.(saludando amable mente)

Mikoto:mmm, oh naruto_kum que es lo que te traes por mi casa.(con una sonrisa)

Naruto:bueno, vengo a despedirme ya que hoy mismo me voy.(dijo seriamente)

una hora mas tarde luego de explicarle todo a saki, naruto, ya se tenia que despedir.

Naruto:bueno es mejor que me valla.

Saki:valla, quien lo diria naruto_ni-chan, que el mismisimo dios de la muerte te diera una tarea haci de dificil, en salvar a dos mundos, de la destrucción.(dijo asombrada saki luego de escuchar la explicación)

Mikoto:estonces este creo que es el adios, sierto naruto_kum.(dijo con tristeza mikoto)

Naruto:no te pongas haci mikoto_chan, cuando termine con todo esto, vendre a vicitarlas, que tal ehh.(dijo sonriendo naruto, y haciendo que mikoto se incistiera feliz)

Naruto:bueno es mejor que me valla.

Miko/Saki:adios naruto_kum/ni-chan.

luego de eso naruto, fue a hacia el monte hokage, donde tendria que esperar al shinigami para que abra el portal que lo tranportaria

Naruto:(suspirando) bueno, ahora tengo que esperar al shinigami_sama.

luego de esperar un tiempo, por fin en shinigami aparece

SHINIGAMI:naruto uzumiki-namikaze, estas listo para que comiences, tu nueva vida.

Naruto:si estoy listo, shinigami_sama.

con eso el sinigami abre un portal en frente de naruto.

SHINIGAMI:todo listo yo termine mi parte, ahora me despido naruto luego desapareser dejando a naruto solo.

Naruto:(mirando por ultima ves la aldea de la hoja, y saltando hacia el portal) adios...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

NOTAS DE AUTOR:hola a todos, hoy quiero decirles que la historia de el shinobi de las cartas estara retrasado por que en mi casa, tengo que tenminar unas cosas y tambien tengo que terminar otras historias que voy a comenzar, bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, por favor comenten, para que luego del tercer capitalo llamado UNA NUEVA CARD CAPTOR. tengo pensado como continuar con la trama de la historia ya que luego del tercer capitulo naruto y sakura se conocen y forman un equipo para detener a las cartas clow.


	3. notos de autor

hola a todos hoy les quiero decir que el shinobi de las cartas esta atrasado ya que tengo muchos otras historias que estoy haciendo por eso se atraso pero no se preocupen ya que la historia continuara dentro de unos dos meses ya que tengo que terminar los capitulos de las demas historias y la de esta tambien eso es lo que queria decir es todo.


End file.
